In order to support image-based diagnosis by doctors, apparatuses for comparing a test image that is a medical image of a subject to be tested with normal structural images that are medical images of normal structures so as to determine the presence or absence of a lesion site have conventionally been proposed (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example).